


Mario Kart

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: “I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?”
Relationships: Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks
Kudos: 27





	Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McKenzie & an Anon on Tumblr

“Yes! I win again Third game in a row!” Kensi jumped up off the couch, pumping her fist in the air in victory. Deeks tossed his remote controller on the chair and hung his head. He and Kensi had been playing Mario Kart for three hours now and this was the tie breaker.   
“I call for a rematch! You totally cheated.” Kensi turned around, looking down at him with arms crossed.  
“How could I cheat? It’s Mario Kart!”   
“I don’t know but you had to! I was a lap ahead of you the entire time! There’s no way you passed me.” Kensi tilted her head, eyes curious.  
“Deeks, which screen were you watching? The top one or the bottom one?”  
“The top one. I’m always on top, well, at least in this situation.” He winked, a smirk stretched across his face.  
“Deeks! We switched controllers three games ago!” He hung his head again, shaking it as he laughed.   
“So that’s why you were able to win those last three games.”  
“Just admit it Deeks, I’m better at Mario Kart than you.”  
“Fine, you’re better. But I still think you cheated so you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”   
“Deeks!” She exclaimed, stomping her foot. That was always the route he took when she won a game to try to get a rematch. “I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?!”  
“Mmm-hmm.” He mumbled, heading for the closet to grab a blanket and pillow, plopping it down on the couch. “There ya go. Get comfy.” He lingered, waiting for her usual response telling him there was no way in hell she was sleeping on that thing and he was crazy for thinking otherwise.  
“C’mon Deeks, you wouldn’t let your pregnant wife sleep on the couch now would you?”  
“If my preg- wait, what?” Kensi watched as her words started clicking into place. A smile broke out across his face. “You’re pregnant?” Kensi smiled as she nodded, stepping closer to him. His hands immediately reached out to her, one grasping her waist as the other went to her stomach. “We’re having a baby?”  
“We’re having a baby!” Deeks kissed her as he picked her up, spinning her around. Before he could sit her down her legs went around his waist. Their kiss soon deepened as he carried her to their bedroom.   
Monty was the only one who slept on the couch that night.


End file.
